warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Anastasia Vilkova
Sharing a name with the Khan-Queen of old, Anastasia Vilkova is a noblewoman of Praag, having migrated to the capital after her husband, Andrej was killed, purportedly due to risque business practices. Indeed, rumours say one of the city gang leaders grew tired of the competition, and had his men follow Andrej on his way home from a house of ill-repute. According to Anastasia, however, her husband was a sweet but naive man who, unbeknownst to her, made some 'colourful ventures' with a lichnostyob named Chekatilo. She was told he had been on his way back from the Merchant's Guild when Andrej was set upon by footpads, who robbed and beat him to death with an iron bar. She claims further that neither the city watch nor Chekist did anything to catch the murderers. Though there is no proof, Anastasia still believes that Chekatilo was responsible for Andrej's murder, and grows angry at the mere mention of the crime lord's name. Since his death seven years ago, Vilkova took over her husband's businesses, removing the parts that brought her in conflict with the criminal underworld, and has become so wealthy that she donates a large sum of money to various hospices and poor-houses within the city. Anastasia is depicted as a buxom woman with long, flowing black hair and green eyes. Her emblem is a crown encircling a heart. A follower of Shallya, she is beloved by the poor, as well as the swordsman Sasha Kajetan, though she does not shy from flirtatious behavior. Capital Residence Anastasia's home can be found in the Magnustrasse, opposite a stand of evergreen poplars and behind a high wall of dressed ashlar. The building is tastefully constructed, nestled at the end of a paved avenue with a lush, well-tended garden of herbs, shrubs and vividly coloured flowers before it. The house also contains a long stable block set against the interior of the wall, as well as a chilled room in the basement, enchanted by Kislev's Ice Witches so the air is kept frozen. The oak-paneled receiving room has a high, alabaster ceiling, as well as a lush carpet patterned with coiling dragons spread over a gleaming hardwood floor and marble flagstones. A curved flight of stairs with a brass balustrade leads upstairs. The base of said-staircase is flanked by twin suits of armour, whilst a family crest bearing crossed cavalry sabres hangs from the adjacent wall. An incongruous door of iron is set on the curve of the stairs, partially obscured by a leafy potted evergreen. Indeed, the interior of the house speaks of wealth without ever being ostentatious. Every room is elegantly appointed and none overwhelm a guest with their expense, unlike the castles of many an Empire noble. The upper floor opens to a long, carpeted hallway with heavy wooden doors lined on one side, and another flight of stairs at the far end of it. Green liveried servants tend the premises, whilst curtsying maids handle refreshments such as glasses of apple-juice with crushed ice. Spoilers for Ulric's Teeth As pestilence began to rise within the capital's poorer districts, Anastasia distinguished herself by leading caravans of wagons of food and water to refugee and military camps alike, becoming known by the soldiers as the White Lady of Kislev due to wearing a distinct snow-leopard cloak wherever she went. Source * : The Ambassador (novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 2 ** : Chapter 4 * : Ursun's Teeth (novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 3 ** : Chapter 9 Category:Kislev Characters Category:Kislev City Category:Praag Category:Tzeentch Category:A Category:V